sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V6 Meanwhile Characters
Following over from V5, this section is devoted to characters roleplayed in the new "Meanwhile" section of the RP, focusing on the stories of characters outside the island. This page is divided into three primary categories for ease of navigation. Please add only characters who have appeared prominently in at least one thread. Family Members of Kidnapped Students: Name: Lana Fields, Stephanie Fields Summary: Younger sister (Sophomore) and mother of Ben Fields Appearances: *Losing Touch *Sweet Talk Name: Derek Spencer Summary: '''Father of Henry Spencer '''Appearances: *The Socrates Cup Name: Kelly Whitley, Angie Whitley, Edie MacIntyre, Arnold MacIntyre, Christian Whitley, and Ella Whitley Summary: Noah Whitley's mother, stepmother, grandmother, grandfather, father, and half-sister Appearances: *All About My Mother Name: Cameron and Leila Rose Summary: Brother and sister of Raina Rose Appearances: *This Kind of Life Keeps Breaking Your Heart Name: Andrew Cucinotta Summary: Father of Maria Cucinotta Appearances: *If I'm not back again this time tomorrow... Name: Bethany Adams Summary: Younger sister of Bryony Adams Appearances: *Wake up, the House is Underwater! Name: Gregory Luz Summary: '''Founder of the Luz family, grandfather of Emma, Tina, Sabrina and Eliza Luz, as well as Lily Caldwell '''Appearances: *Carry the Fire Name: Ethan and Hye Parker Summary: Parents of Min-jae Parker Appearances: *Carry the Fire Name: Minnie Lichter Summary: Younger sister of Benjamin Lichter Appearances: *Carry the Fire Name: Julian King Summary: Older brother of Jasmine King Appearances: *Carry the Fire Name: Dhia Sur Summary: Mother of Asha Sur Appearances: *we are westward souls Name: Jane and Louis Banks Summary: Parents of Barry Banks Appearances: *Carry the Fire Name: Nick and Lorna Cappotelli Summary: Parents of Bart Cappotelli Appearances: *Carry the Fire Name: Fred and Sarah Wolfe Summary: Parents of Rene Wolfe Appearances: *Carry the Fire Name: Eun-jae Choi Young, Su-mi Choi Young, Yun-hee Choi Young, Myung-hee Choi Young, and Alex Parker Summary: Min-jae Parker's maternal uncle, aunt, and cousins, and paternal cousin Appearances: *오랜만이다 Name: James Diamond, Andy Diamond, Leena Diamond, and William Diamond Summary: Younger brother, twin brother, mother, and father of Caleb Diamond Appearances: *Letter of Instructions Name: Rochelle Riva Summary: Older sister of Nadia Riva Appearances: *I'm Laughing. I'm Crying. It Feels Like I'm Dying. Name: Daniel Dawson Summary: Maternal cousin of Tina Luz Appearances: * Sfumato Name: Sophie Tate Summary: Younger sister of Astrid Tate Appearances: *You Are My Heartbeat, My Silent Drum Name: Asimah Djezari Summary: Older sister of Irene Djezari Appearances: *Goodbye To A World (Fresh-er Static Snow) Surviving Cochise High School Students: Name: Roderick Kanuho Summary: Senior at Cochise, wrestling team member Appearances: *Carry the Fire *I'm Laughing. I'm Crying. It Feels Like I'm Dying. Name: Crisanto Luz Summary: ''' Older brother of Eliza Luz, cousin of Emma, Tina, Sabrina and Lily Caldwell '''Appearances: *Carry the Fire *Sfumato Name: Latanna Beckstead Summary: ''' Senior at Cochise, student council member '''Appearances: *Sometimes when we reach for the stars... *Carry the Fire Name: Nathan Lovegrove Summary: ''' Senior at Cochise, boyfriend of Mia Rose '''Appearances: *The Calendar Hung Itself Others: Name: Kimberly Nguyen Summary: '''V4 Winner '''Appearances: *Time Takes a Cigarette *For a full list of Kimberly's appearances during V4, please consult her page for that game. Name: Matias Carrasco Summary: Father of V5 student Joe Carrasco Appearances: *Reproduction Name: Jason Lin Summary: Former Aurora High School student Appearances: *Dead Ender Name: Nation of Animation Summary: Various members of an online art community Bart Cappotelli was a part of Appearances: *URGENT: BartToons Missing? Name: Lolita Summary: An anonymous fan of SOTF Appearances: *She03427dies027in4987here49328to8843reborn8435later9374 *Ni eht dnal fo sdog dna sretsnom, ehs saw ydobon Name: Kaoru Sakurai Summary: Older sister of V5 student Yukiko Sakurai Appearances: *But Then, You Knew It Was Going To Happen Again, Didn't You? Name: Stewart Wilcox Summary: Father of V5 student Madeline Wilcox Appearances: *Sunset Name: N/A Summary: The apartment complex formerly owned by Hansel Williams's family Appearances: *How Long Will I Fall? Name: Lionel Sharpe Summary: Mayor of Kingman, Arizona Appearances: *Carry the Fire Name: Gordon Parker Summary: City Manager of Kingman, Arizona Appearances: *Carry the Fire Name: Vernon Kanuho Summary: Roderick Kanuho's father, owner and founding partner of Kingman-headquartered law firm Meyer, Goldtooth and Kanuho Appearances: *Carry the Fire Name: Danielle Kanuho Summary: Roderick Kanuho's mother, civil engineer working for the Mohave County government Appearances: *Carry the Fire Name: Andrea Raymer Summary: V4 Survivor Appearances: *Last to Die *For a full list of Andrea's appearances during V4, please consult her page for that game. Name: Jessica Monaghan Summary: Sister of V5 student Claire Monaghan Appearances: *A Song for the Unification of Europe Name: Doug Robbins, Isibeal Robbins Summary: SOTF blogger based in Ireland, his college age SOTF fan daughter Appearances: *Write what they want. *Write what you love. Name: Heavy L Summary: Owner of L's Jokeshop, a comedy club in Kingman, Arizona Appearances: *Carry the Fire Name: David Sapir Summary: A self-defense instructor and former Israeli special-ops member Appearances: *Debates and Dilemmas in Entrepreneurship Name: Emily, AKA IcyBunny Summary: Skype friend of Penelope Fitzgerald Appearances: *Life Itself Name: Saanvi Subramanian Summary: Four and a half year old girl living in New York City Appearances: *with their eyes all aglow Name: Chris Kanegai Summary: Head chef at the cafe that Alvaro Vacanti's family owns Appearances: *Kitchen Nightmare Name: Darius St. Ledger Summary: Older brother of V5 student Francis St. Ledger Appearances: *You Are My Heartbeat, My Silent Drum Name: N/A Summary: An unnamed mailman in Kingman. Appearances: *Neither Rain Nor Snow Nor Abducted Kids Category:Characters